1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a geo-spatial positioning, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for determining geo-spatial positions using the combination of a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver, inertial sensors, a remotely located database and polynomial curve fitting in a mobile electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices contain hardware and software for determining the geo-spatial position of the devices. Current and new applications for geo-spatial positioning are placing additional requirements on the devices and methods used to determine position. Typical mobile electronic devices use a GNSS receiver for positioning, and in particular, the Global Positioning System (GPS). A GNSS receiver is an electronic component that receives and processes the signals from GNSS satellites and is able to determine the receiver's position, velocity, and current time in order to enable navigation and other applications. Currently, GNSS receivers in mobile electronic devices are fully powered during periods of time when the receivers are unable to receive sufficient signal strength from the satellites, such as when they are in areas referred to as dead-zones. Powering the receiver at these times can contribute to unnecessary power consumption by the receiver, while it is fully aware of operating in a dead-zone.
In addition, users of the mobile electronic devices are requiring increased accuracy and availability of the positioning applications. In particular, users are requiring accurate positioning in the dead-zone areas where the satellite signals required for GNSS receivers based navigation are not available due to the signal attenuation or blocking by objects interfering with such signals, including inside buildings, tunnels, urban canyons (an urban canyon is where the street is flanked by buildings on both sides creating a canyon-like environment) and other obstructions. In the past, GNSS receiver systems have provided sufficient geo-spatial positioning to navigation and other applications when the receiver has a clear line of sight view of the satellites. However, positioning without a clear line of sight to the satellites has remained a technical challenge.